1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home appliance and a washing machine, and more particularly, to a home appliance and a washing machine, in which a patterned ornament and a transparent member are closely attached to each other, achieving water-tight sealing therebetween.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, to arouse a user's aesthetic appreciation and to achieve harmony with surrounding environments, an external appearance defining part of a home appliance, called a body, cabinet, case, casing, or the like, is subjected to painting, coating, image printing, or the like.
For example, in the case of a laundry treating machine as one kind of a washing machine, an exterior panel is attached to an outer surface of a casing member that defines an external appearance of the machine, in order to improve aesthetics of the machine according to user demand for an aesthetic product. In particular, recently, aesthetics of a home appliance is no less important, as a judgment standard of purchase, than functionality or performance and thus, improving aesthetics of a product becomes important.
Conventionally, to improve aesthetics of a product, an image has been printed on the product using a silk screen. In this case, printing an image using the silk screen is unrelated to material characteristics of a member defining a printing surface and thus, has a limit in presentation of material texture of the member and creation of three-dimensional feeling.
Moreover, constituent elements of the exterior panel do not show close adhesion therebetween, causing invasion of water through the rim of the exterior panel.